User talk:The ASL Pirates
Welcome HB Fagen Blogs We have some restrictions on blogs here, and I'm afraid DP deleted your blog because it didn't comply. Here are the rules, for future reference. I don't know what the content of your blog was, but it looked like it might have been better off as a forum. 12:21, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Blog Rules Hey there! Sorry, but we have some Blog Rules that you may not be following: * Blogs must be related to One Piece or to the One Piece Wiki. * Blogs must contain some content. Short, few-sentence blogs, or blogs lacking sufficient content to begin a conversation are forbidden and subject to administrative deletion. * Any blog's title may not be identical to an article of the same name. * Blogs about future bounties are not allowed. * Blogs which only compare the strengths of two characters are not allowed. * Blogs with comment sections that get out of hand (ex: turn into flame wars) will have the comments locked. * Rudeness and the insulting of other users will not be tolerated. Remember that other users may have opinions that may contradict your own. Be respectful. * Blogs are not allowed to have any categories added to them aside from Category:Blog posts. Please read the Blog Rules before contributing more blogs on the wiki. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask . Thank you. 17:28, January 23, 2015 (UTC) What was your blog about again? Sorry, I read a lot of blogs and I can be forgetful sometimes. 22:01, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Re:Stub or Nah? Hey ASL. Episode 191 could have a longer "Long Summary" and needs the "Anime Notes" section filled in. Episode 285 also needs a longer "Long Summary" section. Episode 19 is a good example page for appropriate "Long Summary" length, and "Anime Notes" can be filling with differences between the manga and anime versions of scenes (if its a canon episode) or other significant events (like Episode 19 reveals Zoro's past and is the 1st episode of the Baratie Arc). I hope that this was helpful. If you have any additional questions, let me know. Also, please sign with the 4 squiggles on the crew page's member signup. Thanks. 10:04, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Re: Response It's fine :P Just wanted to invite you to Discord https://discord.gg/USPmUCa (forum is up now anyways so anyone can join) Also if you need help with using stuff on Wikia I can always show you the ropes:D 16:16, November 11, 2016 (UTC) Re:Stub Episode 244 Hey ASL. Thanks for filling in that long history section. I like the amount of detail, but here are a few tips (and things I will correct): *Use active voice instead of passive voice. If you don't know what that is, check out some YouTube videos explaining it. *You have a lot of fragments in the summary. Make sure that in the future these are either complete sentences on their own, or that they are merged with other sentences as dependent clauses. Thanks again! 21:27, October 20, 2017 (UTC) My apology for breaking the signing rules i simply dont know how to sign. However i already talked to one admin. I dont know his name i think it is powder dance or something. matt is his real name. he did not respond but i want to take off some rules that are in the guidelines. I want to talk about one piece freely. I accept there are rules but just too many rules i dont even remember. rules that is good enough to be there 1 4 5 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 19 20 25 26 27 I hope you get what i mean i just gave you the numbers of the rules that are fine Super Threads Hey ASL, It's December Already...have you done your Homework yet? hahaha. i tried to reach to you by Discord but you didn't seem to be there...so this is what it is about. If you get it in time, pls consider an Edit that i made(being Selfish)...and feel free to delete this if this is out of Context. Ah, yes if its okay, i will be needing a way to post the image if not here in talk page itself. KNiGHT.o.HÓNÔŔ (talk) 18:02, December 1, 2018 (UTC)